Poems of Broken Thoughts
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: A bunch of poems I made for basically no reason. Written in Raven's POV, I guess. But they are actually in mind, lol
1. Good or Evil?

Disclamer:I own these poems,but not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Good Or Evil?

Evil has no easy explanation.

Everyone is evil and is good.

Sometimes we watch ourselves do something evil

Frozen in a scream that's never heard.

We cannot stop ourselves, so we go on,

Knowing somewhere else the horror plays

And plays and plays until we are forgiven,

Healed by someone's gift of unearned love.

When someone has been tortured as a child,

Evil, like a mad dog, crouches near.

One buries it deep in a vaulted, lead-lined chamber,

But zombie-like it stalks the world within.

It's strange that darkened children need forgiveness

For evil that they suffer, innocent.

But guilt's the trademark of humiliation,

Burned into the flesh of memory.

Love washes over evil like an ocean,

Sweeping over seething, fisted anger,

Drowning it in cold, unquiet depths,

Leaving you weak and weeping on the strand.

You wouldn't be yourself without the pain

That twists inside like penitential dancers,

Making you the stage of some strange beauty,

Like no one else, the host of our redemption.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

-Raven Zinthos 


	2. A Heart of Symphony

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

A Heart Of Symphony

My heart is like a symphony

That sings of only pain.

Of all that makes a life worthwhile,

Only you remain.

Only in the thought of you

Safe and cared for well

Can I find happiness within

My self-inflicted hell.

Only in my love for you

Is there sufficient grace

For me to want to live at all

In this forsaken place.

Ah, God! Were life not beautiful

And love not full of light,

I could, perhaps, embrace the rage

Of an embittered night.

But as it is, I cannot help

But hope for what might be:

That though I gave you up, you might

Someday, somehow love me.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	3. Can't You See?

Disclamer:I own the poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Can't You See?

Can't you see? Don't you care

I want to die?

Don't you listen? Can't you hear

My silent cry?

Won't you turn? Can't you hold

Me to your heart?

Are you afraid of what might follow

Once you start?

Would you rather not believe

I'm in such pain

That all your sense and good advice

Must be in vain?

Would you rather tell yourself

I'll be OK,

And all this adolescent angst

Will go away?

Ah! Would I also swim across

This lake alone!

But if you cannot swim with me,

I know I'll drown.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	4. Each Soul

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Each Soul

By day each soul must walk within its shadow.

Only night can make us whole again.

Nor joy nor pain can race across the meadow

Night seeds with stars, so vast it were in vain.

In each new day hope rises with the light.

Evening comes: we hunger for the night.

More truth, and vaster, can be seen at night.

All time unveiled gathers in a meadow

Resplendent with the history of light.

Know that in the darkness, free of shadow,

Unto the primal moment, not in vain,

Shines all that ever was, alive again.

So do all vanished moments live again:

Events are past before we see their light.

The star that shines upon the darkened meadow

Has long since moved on to another night.

Give, then, all due attention to the shadow

As thoughts reflect off surfaces in vain.

Bright thoughts shall give us surfaces in vain,

Refracted through the mysteries of night.

In words we see ourselves set forth again,

Each incandescent in the wash of light

Lingering across the golden meadow.

Light creates a double world of shadow.

In every thought and word a silent shadow

Says its nothingness, until again

All faith and doubt are swallowed up in night.

Most lust for the intelligence of light.

In wisdom what one sees, one sees in vain.

Deep darkness is a blessing on the meadow.

In time one finds one's way across that meadow.

Eight days the god-sent fire cast its shadow

Long and dark across the door of night.

Let in the cold, the Being without light,

Else all love and laughter be in vain.

No faith but dies that we may live again.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	5. No One

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

No One

No one understand why I cried myself to sleep,

No one understands why I buried my soul so deep ,

No one understands why my heart has no expression,

No one understands why I sunk into depression ,

No one understands why I had no words to share,

No one understands why I didn't love or care,

No one understands why my mind was veiled with mists,

No one understands why I started to slit my wrists,

No one understands why I harbored anger and hate,

No one understands why I had no desire to communicate,

No one understands why my blood ceased to drift,

No one understands why I jumped that 50foot cliff,

No one understands why I embraced those watery graves,

No one understands, I thought, as I sunk beneath the waves.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	6. Outcast

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Outcast

Standing alone under an evening sky,

Watching the world spins around me.

I see the faces of lost souls

Dancing in the winds of change

And pouring through the sands of time.

No one sees me standing there,

Turning away when I don't dance to the beat

Or march to the drums of a thousand fools,

They pretend I'm not there,

Whispering about me as if I couldn't hear.

Just a piece of broken furniture,

A part of the scenery

Simply waiting to be thrown away.

But there I stand,

All alone to tomorrow,

Quietly challenging the song around me

By refusing to sing along.

Instead watching as empty hearts walk along

Looking past the invisible child

Just standing there,

Waiting for the rain.

And it's there I'll stand in a thousand years,

Long after the dance has carried the fools away.

Even after my body has given in to the grip of time,

My place will remain unchanged.

For I am the outcast,

The one who refused the dance of a thousand fools,

Forced to suffer the wind and the rain

And stand transparent to the world around me

But the only one to remain

When the music stops and time marches on,

Grinding the dancers into dust

And scattering their memory to the winds of change.

Though I'm left to an empty world

You'll never see sorrow in my eyes,

I'll raise my glass with the other invisible souls

As we watch the last grains in hourglass of time.

Trickle through to the bottom,

Winding down the universe,

Letting us know our work is done

And that the ageless can now age no more.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	7. Seven Years

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Seven Years

Seven years

I've spent trying to dodge the lies

Living life from joy

To meaningless joy,

Filling the void with shameful highs

And pretending it's the dream I kept inside.

I've given into temptation

Until there's nothing left to surrender

And now I only see tearful nights awaiting me

As I stare into my future's horizon.

Because it's just another need to me

Like the food I eat,

It's hunger cured with shame

And a pain that stains my pillow.

When I try to rest on those empty nights,

Wasted where I don't belong,

Getting things I'll never need.

I never beat my demons,

Just changed the ones with smiling faces

While carrying promises never meant to be held.

I pretended everything was fine

When I was more broken than ever,

Just a shell of who I could have been

And a shadow of what I was before.

I want to turn and face the truth

But how can I fight who I am?

How can I conquer what I need

When I feel it beating within my veins?

So as I lay here,

Temporarily pacified

With tears of shame streaked across my face

And broken promises ringing in my head,

I cower in the dark again.

Too weak to stand up to myself,

Powerless to challenge who I am

Even as the world plays my weaknesses

Like a bow on a violin.

I know the struggle will never end,

Only abated by momentary joys.

Even when gazing into the eyes of love

I'm just a pathetic soul,

Born again just to be sacrificed

Like so many times before

In these seven years.

I've lived through the blur of addict's eyes

Where highs are lows

And everything in between is a bed of lies.

And though I see the truth now

And gaze upon my sins with open mind,

The world remains unchanged.

For it's seven years until tomorrow,

Tomorrow when I'll be broken again.

Just another empty day

Spent bowing before my vices

While trying to call it life.

Between dodging the lies

And living the meaningless joys

I've come to know so well.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	8. My Eyes

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

My Eyes

I stare to the madness, I see just my pain,

It staring me back, drowning me in the sadness...

My tears flow, blinding me, just for vain,

For no reason, my mind falling to the emptiness...

I stare in the mirror, once again,

I see my eyes, I see mirrors of madness...

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	9. Death

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Death

Death, you are my sweet love,

Come and give me your cold embrace...

Wrap your icy arms around me,

Hold me, kiss me till I die...

Let me feel your cold touch,

Feel you, feel death of my flesh...

Release my soul from this agony,

Give me freedom, let me die...

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	10. What's The Point?

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

What's The Point

What's the point of wishing?

When wishes never come true

What's the point of striving?

When I'll never make it through

What's the point of dreaming?

When all of my dreams fail

What's the point of searching?

When I'll never find the trail

What's the point of living?

When everyone wants me to leave

What's the point of hoping?

When I have no reasons to believe

What's the point of pretending?

When all I can do is cry

What's the point of breathing?

When I just want to die

What's the point of living?

When no one wants me hear

What's the point of smiling?

When you can still see my tears

What's the point of me?

When memories fade away

What's the point of staying?

When I can't take another day

What's the point of this race?

When I'll never see the end

What's the point of praying?

When you'll never be my friend.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	11. Imperfections

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Imperfections

Can anyone see me

Does anyone care

Buried deep down

All the marks are there.

So far gone

Away from the light

Cutting and crying

All through the night.

Screaming in pain

Enemies all around

Suffocating in fears

Waiting to drown.

Hating my imperfections

And all that I am.

Is there anyone

Who can understand

The depths of my self-hate

As I slice my skin.

This is one battle

I can never win.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	12. Run Away

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Run Away

Welcome to my world

Step inside if you dare

Watch out for the darkness

Which will sweep your insides bare.

The silver cuts deep

The pain lets you scream inside

Rivers of crimson caused

By your mortal suicide

Look at the dark shades of gray

As despair fills you within

Misery lurks in the darkness

As doubt settles in.

Crying from the pain,

Waiting for the eternal sleep

You'll never shed the pain

That goes down deep.

Slowly all your hopes,

Goals and your dreams

Are drowned out by the sound

Of your own frightened screams.

Welcome to my world

I'd warn you not to stay

While you can still leave,

Turn and run away.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	13. No One Cared

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

No One Cared

She's alone in a crowd.

No one noticed.

No one cared.

She screamed out loud.

No one listened.

No one cared.

She's bleeding, she's hurting.

No one saw her.

No one cared.

She's dying, she's crumbling.

No one knew.

No one cared.

She fell in a heap.

No one stopped.

No one cared.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	14. Shadows

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Shadows

I live in shadows

eternal night

not hiding from reality

just from humanity

I watch from shadows the world decay

sanity doesn't die

for she never lived

I cry out from shadows

but no one hears

because to them

I don't exist.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	15. Only

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Only

She talks to herself

only because

no one else listens.

She signs to herself

only because

no one else cares.

She cries all alone

only because

no one else notices.

She is all alone

simply because

no one knows her.

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	16. Caged Bird

Disclamer:I own these poems,not the Titans.

Enjoy!

Caged Bird

I know why that caged bird sings,

Someone shattered it's hope and tore it's wings.

It dreams of a life

Left unknown.

It's tears are shed,

But left unshown.

It want's to fly far,far away,

To a barren wasteland,dark and grey.

That caged raven

sings a sad song.

One of death and loss,

One of regret and fear.

One that will draw

fallen angels near.

I now know why that caged bird sings...

THE END!

Read and Review please!PRESS THE BUTTON!

Raven Zinthos 


	17. Note

**Dear Readers:**

Yes, I know I haven't updated Poems of Broken Thoughts or any of my other fics at all. Forgive me. If you would truly like me to update oneand take the time to read the story you requested of me I shall post a new chapter. If it is a new story you want, I am up for new ideas on one-shots. _All I ask in return is that you review._ I don't care if you say you hated my story, point is that you reviewed and I drove/threatened you to do so.

Again, I am terribly sorry for this and I will make up for it. Or at least _try_..

**Sincerely**,

_R.Z._


End file.
